The video distribution systems are ever growing in number and complexity. With this growth, in terms of the content generation and subscriber base, comes the challenge of balancing between satisfying the subscribers' demands and maximizing the utilization of the available video licenses. Consider a scenario where there are multiple branch operators that are part of a single video distribution system. These operators obtain licenses from the central license manager periodically and use the same to service their subscriber base. There are situations wherein a branch operator has licenses for a set of movies but demand from the subscriber base is for a different set of movies. In such situations, there is a threat to achieving subscriber satisfaction and maximization of license utilization. Analyzing such situations across multiple branch operators provides an opportunity to combine demands and license availability across these operators thereby attempting to reduce the mismatch between availability and demand. Specific situations such as this can be addressed by deploying a common platform for branch operators for exchanging licenses and demands among these operators to achieve a twin objective of enhancing subscriber satisfaction and maximizing license utilization. One of the ways to maximize the license utilization is to create an environment wherein the branch operators are allowed to trade licenses to maximize their return on investment. As the branch operators are part of a video distribution system, such license trading primarily enhances cooperation and, at the same time, encourages competition among the operators.
Combining demands from multiple branch operators needs to be done in real time to reduce the risk that a branch operator would face in not having adequate licenses to meet the demands from the branch operator's subscriber base. This means that the branch operator would be willing to identify and trade surplus licenses only after ensuring that there is no anticipated demand from the subscriber base. Such a just in time identification of surplus licenses requires a comprehensive system that provides necessary interfaces to generate and service online demands from subscribers across multiple branch operators. The concept of billboard is well suited for such purposes wherein a billboard consisting of information regarding the available movies is presented to subscribers of a branch operator. This provides an opportunity for subscribers to select movies of their choice and based on the selection, local billboard, that is part of branch operator infrastructure, on need basis interacts with central billboard, that is part of central operator infrastructure, to obtain the licenses through negotiation and trading.